battleshipcraftfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Super-Warships/@comment-26908628-20161114201103/@comment-13235970-20161119222437
Hmmm... First I'd like to start off by saying, that I didn't mean to be offensive, and I wasn't trying to somehow claim your ships are terrible. If at any point I start being offensive please let me know. I'm just trying to have a discussion on ship shape. Anyway. Continue discussion. The point about ship dimensions was in reference to your claim about having a bridge increase your speed. My point was that, while on your ship you may have increased the speed by adding a bridge, the increase in speed was a result of better weight distribution not the bridge itself. In short, you could have gained the same speed by adding the same weight in that distribution, without building something that heightens the center of mass, makes a ship more tippy, and also makes the ship slightly slower. In regards to your claim that all your ships fastest ships are all odd hulled, I find that very interesting, because all my fleets slowest ships are all odd hulled... Perhaps there are ship shapes that work better when odd hulled and shapes that work better even hulled. On ship shape, and 45 degrees. I think perhaps we both misunderstood each other. What exactly did you mean by uniformity? In virtually every instance that doesn't involve reverse arrow designs, angled hull pieces below the waterline is a terrible Idea. What I meant when I said 45 degrees is that the angle of the entire ships front follows a 45 degree angle. This 45 degree angle would still be made of blocks, however, which is what you were saying. As a counter point to the subjects of a uniform angle at the front of the ship, I have a few. First, I find that the easiest way to make super-warship hull shapes that easily achieve 194.5 is to have an even point that either eventually tapers to an even section or is just a straight diamond. My second example is with regards to submarines, submarines have even more surface area in contact with the water, which makes designing their shape even more important. In my submarines I have found that the evenly distributed taper (linear) at the front is vastly superior to any sort of curve. The part where I referenced the design of ships at the VIP level was just meant as an example of effective ship shape/armor layout. Most people use ships that look like ships at lvl 6 or open, because it seems to matter less, however, design principles that work on big ships work on little ones as well. Armor rings may mostly be used on VIP barges, but when they are applied at lvl 6 they are just as unstoppable. Armor distribution is super important at any level, and ships that look like real ships don't have the most efficient armor layouts. I still use them, because they look good. But the scale is relative, for me it's how much am I willing to make the ship look like the real ship while balancing usefulness. I guess the purpose of this statement was just to let you know, that any time I use a bridge, the only reason it's there is to make the ship look like a real ship, so how effective it is, at it's supposed job doesn't matter at all.